


The Vulnerability of A Monster

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Uzumaki Naruto, Consent, Gay Sex, I do have this other fic that goes deep with gaara feelings for naruto and they get married but.., I wanna make a gaanaru series but today must only be a miracle to write pure smut, Kissing, M/M, Not Beta Read, PWP, Romance, Teasing, Top Gaara (Naruto), after so much episodes, btw is it bad that I do not ship sasunaru, gaanaru - Freeform, gaara gets insecure, little bit of power control, little sand bondage, lube is used, naruto just shows a bunch of love, someone save gaara hairline in boruto, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:40:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26396539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just a small smut of GaaNaru. Maybe OOC Gaara?
Relationships: Gaara/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	The Vulnerability of A Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small draft of GaaNaru porn. Didn't know how to end it so please excuse my grammar and that!

“G..Gaara..” Teal-green blue eyes stare at the blond flushed face as he controls his sand to bind Naruto arms. His eyes stare deeply into the blond blue eyes that you could mistakenly see for the sky. “Does it hurt?” Gaara asks as he slowly strokes the blond naked tanned chest. His fingers drag around his stomach trailing the black spiral seal, tracing it while Naruto muscles flex from the slow, firm pressure he’s feeling at his lower stomach. It is something that Naruto feels vulnerable to show but for Gaara who understands him deeply, he does not mind at all. “N-no.. It’s just you keep touching my seal...” Gaara stares at shyness on Naruto's face. Gaara craves it when Naruto tends to show more intimate expressions. Naruto, who is considered as a very strong person, could look so submissive with him. Gaara thought of Naruto only expressing such tender feelings when they were together. No business, no names of friends, just the two of them expressing their love for each other.

“Because it’s beautiful.” Gaara smiled and he rarely did smile. He would only reserve it for Naruto. He stops his sand once they fully clump Naruto wrist together and he moves the chuck of unbreakable sand above Naruto's head. Naruto obeyed but let out a soft laugh when Gaara softly brushed against his ticklish side. “You are still ticklish no matter how much sex we have.” Gaara slowly crawls on top of Naruto, liking the view of Naruto just plainly staring at him with love. “I.. guess…?” Naruto looked away, with the ridiculous blush of his. What was he supposed to say when Gaara could casually say such bold things out loud? It was only just the two of them but still…! “Look at me.” He commanded and Naruto did. 

Naruto will never admit, he liked it when Gaara used that authoritative voice. It sent chills through his body and to his erected penis too. Well anything that involved touching Gaara made Naruto feel like the happiest man alive. He let out a soft smile towards him. “Tell me how you feel about me.” Gaara asks as he stared down at Naruto and lowered his head against his lover. They maintained eye contact. Reading other's feelings through their eyes, but Gaara wants to hear it from Naruto’s mouth. It feels better to hear it. “I love you. A lot.” Naruto says in a soft tone and lifts his head to softly kiss him. They share a tender kiss slowly brushing each other and sucking each other soft flesh. Gaara’s pale hands slowly slid against Naruto’s ribs causing him to laugh but silenced with Gaara tongue. He explores Naruto’s mouth wanting to cancel his dumb laughter that could ruined the romantic mood. He was after all just an idiot. His pales hands slowly motion in circles with Naruto nipples. He likes to rub them to feel Naruto's activeness and achievement in life. He slowly runs his tongue against Naruto’s own tongue, feeling that active hot flesh moving against his own wanting to claim his mouth too. 

Slowly their saliva mixes and coats both of their mouths and Gaara moves away from the slow, dominating kiss satisfied from it and softly sucks on the blonde chin, then jaw and trailing down onto his neck. Naruto gasps from the sweet touches, his fingers curled into his palms. It was too slow. “F..Faster..” Naruto was loved by everybody but Gaara.. Gaara loved giving his entire attention to Naruto which the blond was unfamiliar with. To be stared at like the only person in the world and given love at the same time, it made Naruto want to squirm and hide. He felt so.. so.. happy. But the way how slowly Gaara was going..! The blond couldn’t handle such things like that! 

“Be patient.” Was all that Gaara said as his mouth softly engulfs the blond tanned neck. “you’re going…! Slow..I-..I’ll... feel too…” shy Naruto cut himself off, allowing Gaara to give him his everlasting love. This was a way that Gaara showed who he was to him. “Are you that horny?” Gaara had asked after creating reckless hickies on the tanned skin. The hands that kept circling the blond chest slowly trailed down to Naruto clothed erection. His hands slowly rub against the tent in the clothing and palms it. Naruto moans, he wants to wrap his sand-bonded arms around Gaara's shoulder and beg for him to stop teasing and hurry up but-

“Well.. yeah… but…. I-.. mpfh..!” The way the redhead palmed Naruto erection efficiently cut him off making Naruto fall into a trembling mess. The redhead impassively stares at the expressions the blond makes. He wanted to move but the way the red head was hovering over him invading all the personal space the two had, all he could do is buckle his hips with the little space he had and let himself be aroused by the touch he was given. The blond spreads his legs wider wanting nothing to just cum. But Gaara wouldn’t allow it. He preferred it when they were connected. Because he would say, “it feels better like that.” 

“If you touch.. mp-..me like that…!” Naruto had never thought the red head would be such a fast learner when it came to having sex. Even all his experimental touches seemed to feel so good. For him to easily come into control when it came to sex it made Naruto feel ashamed. He knew Gaara was good at everything but for a guy whose always standing so stiff be so good at sex it made his pride hurt. “I won’t then.” the redhead eyes slowly slid off Naruto's face removing his pressuring hands off of the blond tent. Naruto can’t help but to whine at the feeling of not being touched. He bites his lips as a response from the abandonment and stares at Gaara who seemed to be interested in his nipples. 

“T-take off your clothes..” Before Gaara could even do whatever he wanted with his lover's nipples he seemed to comply by taking off his clothes. “Should I remove your boxers as well?” Gaara said in a casual tone but the blond wasn’t a fool. He knew what he would do if the redhead would do if he did. He would just neglect it for the sake of amusement. Naruto didn’t want to be that kind of fool who would get so turned on that they cum from being too teased. “N-no…” Naruto mutters to say as he watched Gaara remove his velvet layered vest. 

The pressure was unbearable. Too hard and being unable to jack himself off watching his lover undress himself made Naruto frustrated. He knew the redhead was hard as well but he was too good at restraining himself. “ you wear too much clothes..” was all that Naruto could even muster before rolling his hips into nothing. “Should I remove your boxers as well? Naruto?” Gaara had repeated himself seeing Naruto squirm from being too hard and neglected. 

His stomach coiled in the faint waves of pleasures of his throbbing penis rubbed in contact with his boxers. Not having enough courage to admit it the blond looked to the side and nodded. “Tell me.” the redhead commanded. “....Yes.” The throbbing needed broke Naruto. He needed to grind on something, to feel something inside him, to make the heat in his stomach burst out in waves out in pleasure. He just wants to feel good. 

Without any hesitation, the redhead whose clothes has been removed, removes Naruto’s boxers swiftly and roughly grips the erection. Naruto moans loudly, the rough action causes tingles to his stomach, he can feel himself leaking out pre-cum and feel his fingers bite into the palm of his skin. “M-more..” he moans and bucks his hips hoping that strong hands would comply at his request. He can feel the redhead thumb slowly rubbing over his penis slit and hips shake. “Gaara…” the blonde moans mouth open, the pressure and the need drove him insane. “Be rougher.. feel g-..good..!” Naruto lifts his hips and his mind is screaming “More! More! More!” He claws his unbreakable sand, he bites his lips, closes his eyes and he's so close, oh so close to release. His stomach feels like his spiral seal, Curing and curling, his toes curling. But it stops. Everything stops and it's annoying. It's frustrating. He wants more. He opens his eyes to see the redhead stare at him with lust and a small smirk. “Wait.” he whispered the command and moved to get lube from drawers beside the bed. The blond lets out a frustrated growl. He should’ve known. And feels himself tearing up. “Don’t cry.” Gaara had seemed to notice the tears of frustration and softly wipes it off with the back of his hands. Gaara always had a weakness for his lover's tears. 

“You’re.. You’re just being a tease..” 

“I told you so many times I prefer it if we are connected.” 

“Then don’t tease..!” Gaara had looked at Naruto for a moment and smiled. He grabbed onto the lube bottle and leaned towards Naruto's face. “But I like it when it’s me who gets to do these kinds of things.,” He dipped to kiss Naruto, to roughly kiss him and move away. “If you can’t wait, I'll put sand down your urethra.” In a way, that sent shivers down his back. Would that mean Naruto would piss sand for days? How would he explain it to Tsunade or Sakura?! Naruto bit down his tongue and closed his eyes. His penis was too hard to think about anything, “Hurry.. I don’t think i can..” he trailed off because Gaara was already casually spreading his legs. 

He could hear the cap open and feel the cold gel on him. On his penis and sliding against his hole. God, this would be such a pain to clean. 

He could feel the redhead fingers probing into the blond anus. One finger slowly probing into the tense tight muscles, Naruto allowed himself to calm but he couldn't. Not with a painfully hard penis! “Touch… touch my thing… it’ll be easier…” the blonde mustered while staring down at Gaara, “also… remove the sand from my wrist.. I.. wanna make you feel great too y’know…” Despite Naruto being all flushed he could feel the heat on his face grow hotter. 

Slowly the sand from his wrist disappears and warm hands engulf the blond erection. His hands slowly move like playing with an instrument and it feels so damn good. The blond he can feel himself on the edge to realize the fingers inside him. He claws the pillows and falls into pleasure. Gaara definitely knows how to hit the right spots. 

“Ga…. Gaara..” Naruto moans and he’s so close, so, so, so, damn close. He tries to pull back and refrain himself, oh he tries but the heat in his stomach continues to coil tighter and tighter. “Please.. Pl-..please…!” he feels like he's doing something bad. Stroke, stroke, stroke, pushing and pulling, the pleasure coiling tighter, yes! That spot, that spot! It’s just so much it feels too pathetic. He opens his eyes that he hasn't realised he had closed and stares at his impassive red headed lover. “Ughn… Uf… Pl-pleaseee…!” he begs and begs and everything is stopped. 

“Naruto… Turn around.” Naruto stares at Gaara from a short surprise. It seemed like Gaara was unable to contain his emotions if Naruto would beg. Well, it’s not everyday you see a strong ninja like him beg for anything. The blond quickly turns around. On all fours, he lifts his rear up where he could feel his cheeks being rough spreaded apart. “..Are you sure you want this?” Gaara asks, his voice low full of lust and hesitation. “..I do.. we- wouldn’t be doing this ri-right?” Naruto slowly moves his head to stare at his lover. Gaara had an unconfident worried expression, he had looked uncertain and stared at Naruto asking, ‘will you regret?’ 

Naruto shakes his head. No matter how much sex they would have Gaara will always ask. 

Naruto groans and he feels pressure against his lower back. He can feel Gaara’s heat from his behind and just softly rolls his hips back at the adjustment. Gaara wasn’t wrong. It does feel better when they’re connected like this. Slowly Gaara moves his hips and begins to move a slow speed. They both groan at the tightness as Gaara continues to keep moving. Naruto’s hands claws the pillows. It feels good yet so uncomfortable. He feels an itch, in his penis and his anus. He slowly moves one of his hands to stroke his throbbing penis, hoping to feel good on both sides. But before he could even reach Gaara grabs his two wrists and pins them down beside the blond head. Loud moans filled the room. He could hear Gaara grunting as he rolled and pushed his hips into Naruto. 

“G-Gaara.. Please… Touch me..” Naruto feels Gaara heat against his own back and he loves it when he is able to feel it. It makes him feel safe. It makes Naruto realise that such a person like Gaara exists in his life. 

His stomach curls tightly and tightly, he feels himself curving his back even more. Yes, yes, yes that spot. Naruto shamelessly moans against each thrust and feels tears of pleasure come out of his eyes. He can feel Gaara pinning down his wrist against the bedsheets, can feel his nails pricking into him. Naruto doesn’t care. As long as he’s feeling good that’s all that matters. “G-Gaara! Lo-..Ah-Love…..! Love you…!” he felt himself feeling the desire to touch his cock, that goddamn itch..! If only..! “Please..! Please..! Touch my c-cock too..! Love you..!” 

He could feel himself being pulled up from the bed. One hand wrapped around his nipples and one hand pumping his aroused penis. Naruto screams. The tightness in his stomach uncoils and his thigh shakes. He feels himself ejacualte as he orgasms. He loses everything and everything happening. He could feel his own heat and feel Gaara’s too but is so far away from anything. 

……

“Naruto….” the blonde hears his name being gently called out and he realizes that he's lying gently on a pillow. “...Gaara….?” Naruto mumbles. First he felt like he was gonna die from pleasure and now he's just laying on the bed, exhausted. “.. Are you okay?” He hears Gaara's concerned voice and stares at him. Gaara lays naked side by side with Naruto and he softly smooths out the blond locks. “You went unresponsive for awhile..” Naruto stared at Gaara worried green-blue orbs and slowly leaned to kiss his scar. “Sorry.. Guess it just got too good… Sorry Gaara.” The redhead said nothing. “Did… did you finish?” Naruto asks shyly and Gaara nods, “Same time as you, Naruto.” Naruto softly laughs. Gaara may be good at restraining himself yet he can’t survive that long. “Love you… Gaara…”

“I love you too, Naruto.” 

“By the way, were you really gonna put sand into my penis…?”

“I was just teasing you.”

**Author's Note:**

> One day, I want to post this other fic I have in my drafts and express how much I love GaaNaru so badly. It mostly just drives into how much Gaara sees Naruto as someone who he deeply loves and gets married too. I also want to write a ABO AU but I don't really know much of the concept itself..


End file.
